lords_guidesfandomcom-20200214-history
Guild Fest Guide! Let's get started!
GUILD FEST PART 1 All MUST contribute towards gaining rewards for the whole guild. Every accomplished task adds points, which helps in climbing the rankings. *You have a limited number of quest attempts based on your tier, and 7 days to use them. *You can buy an additional task for 1000 gems. *Take quests you know you can complete! How to start: *Enter the event page (on the upper left side if your screen you'll see an icon with timer for solo/hell event, press it to enter the event page) *scroll to guild fest event and enter the page. *Try to pick quests with high points if you're confident that you're able to complete it. *Choose your quest wisely and then press the quest you chose and confirm your choice. *When you have started a quest it cannot be changed, so be sure that you will be able to complete it. GUILD FEST PART 2 You have 7 days to participate, so taking a lot of fast, easy, low points quests will hurt our guild performance. In the beginning focus on achievable high-value quests and save the guick ones for last. GUILD FEST PART 3 A. Resource quests. Gather- long duration, make sure you have enough troops and marches to gather that much in the given time period. Supply resources- medium duration. Depending on your VIP level, you have acces from 1-6 Vip quests per day. Easy to complete if you need some last minute points. Mystery box- Medium duration This is the treasure chest that appears in the bottom right corner of your turf screen, and it refreshes every hour. To win this quest you'll need to check back frequently. GUILD FEST PART 4, GUILD QUESTS B. Guild Quests Guild helps- Medium duration. You should be doing this anyway! An easy way to score quest points if you are able to check in frequently. Guild Quests- Medium Duration In your quest menu, you get guild quests every 6 hours. VIP 8 or higher can auto complete these! With enough guild quest refreshes it's done quickly! Spend guild coins- short/medium duration. Admin Quests- Medium duration VIP 7 and higher can auto complete these. Quickly done if you have refresh scrolls. GUILD FEST PART 5, GROWTH QUESTS Growth quests: *Increase might- Medium duration The rewars can be good, but can be difficult to complete. *Researches- Medium duration Completing the research quest is not difficult if your academy is not busy! Quick if you use speedups and/or the free speed up timer. Otherwise chose short time researches. *Hell/Solo event- medium duration. Can be difficult. If you see this and you have speedups, see what the current events are. *Use turf boost (item)- short duration. Super simple. If you have the item(s) and you need the points, take the quest and use the item(s) *Speed up (time)- short/medium duration. See if you have necessary amount of speedups to complete it, and then see if you need to rush a timer. If so, take this quest before rushing the timer. *Spend Gems/$$$- short duration. GUILD FEST PART 6, HERO + MILITARY QUESTS Hero quests: Colloseum fights- long/medium duration. You get 5 per day. Check the duration of the quest and the reset time for your attempts and see if you will have enough time to complete this quest. Colloseum rank- Medium/short duration. Military quests: Heal troops- Medium duration. Credits to UN8 Feeyaa! Thanks for readint this guide! If you need more, just comment en like!!!